


Bittersweet meeting

by DSDUKE



Series: Shorts, One shots, Drabbles And AU's [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Comfort/Angst, Constructive Criticism Welcome, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fights, Fist Fights, Flirting, Friendship / Flirting / Thinking of You Fest, Gen, Implied Relationships, Jealousy, Light Angst, One-Sided Attraction, Past Relationship(s), Romantic Friendship, Teen Angst, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2019-09-17 23:18:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSDUKE/pseuds/DSDUKE
Summary: On a day of a storm, the Student Council president and the club leader of the Crystal Gems have a private meeting.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be a happy one shot for the now past Connverse bomb...but..it turned out to..This....Still lhope you Enjoy and please Read and review

Looks like it’ll be a big storm. Don’t think the others are coming today..“ The seventeen year old stated as he looked at the start of snowfall.

Part of him wanted to leave as well but his pride as club leader president wouldn’t allow him, you never know who might need some assistance or help in this school, which is why he created the ‘Crystal gems’.

From student counseling to school events to setting parlays between students, the Crystal gems goal is to make every Diamond high student as smooth as possible. Which is why they, for the most part, butt heads with student council every so often.

The SC feels that the CG overstep their boundaries at times. Though they cannot deny the good they have done. Even if their methods come off as questionable. It’s less animosity and more of a rivalry between the two on whose better for the school. Still they get some funding from the treasury cause they are an official club, that get results.

“Universe..Shouldn’t you be heading out?”  a gruff voice called out to him. He turned to see  three girls standing in the hall, looking in.He gave them a small smile before taking a seat on the club rooms sofa.

“Awe…You’re worry about me Jasp, That’s sweet of you cuz.”

The girl in question scoffed lightly as she hid her small smile under her orange scarf. Tall and muscular but also very feminine, with wild white hair, gold contacts and faded brown skin with white  stripes of vitiligo; which only made her more exotic.Her name’s Jasper, vice president of the student council and his younger cousin.

Behind her stood two others. A slender woman of average height and a swimmers build. Her ocean colored hair and dark sand colored skin, with striking eyes as blue as her namesake Lapis lazuli. She was the secretary of the  student council and scuba team Captain.

The last part of this trio was small and shapely, just braking five feet, five-three with her gravity defying, greenish-blonde hair, a natural light tan, her infamous goggles over some of the brightest green eyes you’d ever seen. The student council treasurer and fire cracker, Peridot.

all three were dress in the standard academy  uniform( White blazer, yellow blouse, pink tie and blue skirt) under their wool, leather  and down coats, respectively.

“Joking aside, she’s right Steven..We’re supposed to be getting a few feet through the night. It’s best if you head home now, before it gets worst…We’d wait for you, if you want.”  The bluenette suggested with a small smile.

“Tempting, but I still have some work to finish, beside you never know who might need some advice.”  Lapis’s smiled faltered a bit at his refusal.

“Told you, he’d say no. Him and Boss are both the same.” Peridot sighed exasperatedly

“So, the President still here as well? That works in my favor, there something i wanted to discuss with her.”

The three girls looked as Steven to rub his chin and a small smirk appeared on his lips. While Peridot grinned, almost cackled; Jasper sent Lapis a apologetically knowing glance, who in responded in a slight wave. Jasper cleared her throat before walking up to Steven,her left hand open and free, her right held the keys to her car.

“Your keys, give’em here Steven.”

Steven would have argued a bit, but the fact that she used her ‘family’ tone and gave him the look she always did when she was worried about other, left him no resistance. He dug into the back of his slacks and produced a key to his motorcycle with a small pink lion plush on one of the chains.  The two exchanged keys, before Jasper headed to the locker in the far left and grabbed three helmets and some goggles from it. She passed the green one to Peridot, a blue to Lapis and kept a large orange one and the goggles for herself.

“Don’t stay too late Steven…”

“And you don’t go too fast on lion…”  He turned towards the other two “Make sure she don’t break 25, just because it’s not that bad yet and I had the tires redone for the season, dosen’t mean your perfectly safe.”

Lapis and Peridot gave their word, despite Jasper protest of being a responsible driver. A protest that ended shortly after Steven admitted to trusting her with his ride, making her feel a bit smug.

“Alright guys, we should head home before we all have to load up in Jasper tuna can of a car.”  

Jasper growled at Peridot’s comment before giving her cousin a quick one armed hug, Not to be left out; Peridot gave the young man a quick friendly hug causing the tallest girl to roll her eyes and Steven to chuckle.  He blushed when he heard Peri whispered something into his stomach and the sly look on her face didn’t help. He shook his head as she broke the hug and basically skipped out of the room once again joking about Jasper car when she was a good ways away, causing Jasper to chase after her. Lapis  and Steven looked as the two took off, when they heard Peri yelled.

“MAKE SURE TO TAKE THE PRESIDENT HOME AS WELL, GOOO~OOD LUU~UUUCK!”

“I better go before she kills Peri.”

“Yeah,that’s a good idea. Get home safe, Lappie.”  Red face and head down, Lapis delivered a weak trembling punch to the boys stomach.

“You rejected me already, so save that charm for her…I’m rooting for you”

With a small kiss upon his cheek and a wipe of a tear, Lapis ran to catch up with Jasper and Peri. Steven shook his head with a sigh as he turned around and laid on the couch.  He watched as the snow lightly fell, with a peaceful look, dozing off as he did.

It was a melodic sound. A familiar one as well, he’d recognize it anywhere on earth. A simple feminine humming from his left. He turned towards it and saw a indian-american woman of his age sitting on the loveseat. Pad and pen in hand and headphones over her head; humming to a song on her mp4.

That natural walnut skin, shiny black eyes; long  curly brown hair that flowed like a waterfall that cute slightly pointed nose and those small yet full lips. She was a bit taller than lapis, curvier than Peridot; and strong…not Jasper strong, but a fencer and athletic build.  She sat, one leg over the other, in an alternative school outfit (pink blazer, yellow skirt,blue shirt, and pink tie). The Student President of Diamond Academy, tennis and fencer all star; Connie Maheswaran.

“That uniform fits you very well.”

“Why, thank you” Steven shocked and red face allowed Connie arched an eyebrow and smirk at CG leader. Steven sat up with a stretch and a crack of the neck.

“Time?”

“Only fifteen to five.”

“So..30 minutes, see you made yourself comfortable; Ms.President.”

“Was waiting for my best friend to wake.” Connie pulled her head phones down to her shoulder as she watch him get up and walk behind her and gave her a small hug, which she returned  by squeezing his left bicep.

“Tea?”

“ Green, please.”

Giving her a smile the seventeen year old released his hold, a bit reluctantly, before going to the mini fridge getting two bottle of spring water, four  tea bags from a nearby locker; and turning on the electric tea kettle that Pearl, one of the club members; brought for the room.

“So really what brings you to the room? And how long have  you been here?”

“No reason. Just making rounds saw you here in this nice warm room, decided to come in for a bit. I’ve only been here for about 10 minutes. Is that ok?”

“All are welcomed, but you get special privileges; like this tea.” Steven pointed to  the kettle with a smirk. Connie place three fingers on her blouse and gasp in exaggerated fashion.

“Talk about the V.I.P treatment.” She sent him a half smirk. “You wouldn’t be trying to get something from me, Right Mr, Universe.”

he let use a low chuckle as he handed her a mug, and sat back on the couch. “Now whatever gave you that idea?”

“That chuckle for one, and the fact that you left a list of funds proposals on the table.”

“I swear they are all needed.” The pace of that statement caused the president to arched an eyebrow and pursed her lips.

“Uh-huh and what pray tell, does these items have to do with your club activities?”

“As you know, our club was main goal to ensure that our fellow students have a pleasant  school life…Which we have done very well.”

“Methods aside..Sure.”

“Negotiations doesn’t always work with words alone..sometimes games need to be played, parlays need to be made-”

“Classrooms need to be close off, dances need to be unofficially hosted; disguises need to be worn.”

“We always brought the costumes back in pristine condition” Connie stone face made him sigh. “ok, working condition.”

“and the fighting?”

“Oh, like you never used your skills outside of an match.”

Connie shrugged, a small toothy grin on her face. “The S.C does double as a disciplinary committee.. You guys don’t.”

“Fair enough,  but you can’t argue that we have gotten results-”

“Steven,I’m not going to deny your proposal for these items… Though, I don’t  know why you don’t talk to the headmaster themselves..you are related after all.”

“No way. Last Thing I need is people thinking I am privileged.

“….Just choose some soon, ok?”

the spontaneity of the statement and tiredness of her voice aroused suspicion in him. He scooted over and patted the cushion  next to him. She took the lifeline quickly as she sat beside him, leaned on his shoulder and grasped his hand, he did nothing but intertwined  his fingers with hers.

“You doing ok, President?”

“Just tired of talking shop, is all. Been planning the winter formal and been dealing with disputes between clubs.”

“You could send some of those disputes over here.”

“and have Jasper be on my case..no thanks, I choose peace… but the dance we could use a little —.” Connie growled mid sentence, facepalming as she did.“No.. No more talk of S.C. work.”

Steven looked on with a smirk at her antics. “Sorry..So how has things been with you, personally? Still dating that Jeff guy?”

“Wow…weeks since we really spoke and that the first thing you ask, wait… how did you know I was dating…ANYONE?”

“He did come to us for advice…Though I was sick for that week. Garnet took control of that one…”

“and…”

Steven looked at her and rubbed the back of his head. “ On my day back, I caught you two giggling and such afterschool..You wasn’t were we usually meet up for our ride home. I saw you two and was quick to figure what was going on.”

“Oh… Steven, I’m so sorry I-”

“Hey, No problem you don’t have to tell me everything..I mean he’s your boyfriend… you have, nothing to be apologetic about. Heard he’s a good guy…” Steven glared and his voice, chilling “He IS a good guy..right?”

“I guess? We were only dating for about a month before I broke it off.”

“Ooo..May I ask why?”

Connie shrugged with a sigh. “Wasn’t actually attracted to him, but I figure I’d give the guy a chance. He has good ambition, wanting to go into film and such a nice guy but…just no real spark between us.”

Steven nodded. “It’s like that sometimes”

“True…I’m mad at you though.” Connie playful pokes called the bigger teen to laugh. “Six weeks and no hang out, no rides on lion; no games night” What started off as jovial and teasing, ended serious and cool. Connie frown was pronounced and her eyes sharp. “and why? cause some guy that didn’t even last a whole month…”

Steven glared back just as hard. “You didn’t  exactly try to talk to me too much either.”

Connie growled slightly at this before sighing..this was not what she wanted. “You’re right..I wanted to talked to you, but something happened…other than jeff”

“Oh..and what was that?”

“You rejecting Lapis"


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the meeting continues

Steven eyes widen before he pinched his nose..”I see…Admirable of you to comfort her.”

“Yeah…Well she got her heart broken by someone she admired. She needed her girls with her.”

“The united we hate Steven front.” 

 Connie gave him a light elbow for his terrible joke.

“Like anyone can hate you. Even the people you fight ends up liking  you.”

“I have been told I’m loveable.”

Connie rolled her eyes while taking a sip of tea to hide the smile on her face.

“Oh, so loveable.. You missed my birthday cause of all that.”

“I didn’t appear true, but you got my gift I see..” He tapped on her headphones as indication.

Connie blushed as she nodded  “Yeah, though you being there to celebrate with me would’ve made it perfect. “

“You enjoyed yourself though, from what I saw.”

Connie looked at him him suspiciously as his smile widened, causing her jaw to drop…”YOU DID COME!” She squeezed his arm tightly..”AND DIDN’T SAY HI OR DANCE!?”

“Well I did say hi..to your parents and Stevonnie, but it was mostly to drop off your gift. Didn’t stay long..Besides..that’s was the same day Laps confessed.”

“Oooooh..” Connie remembered how lapis was much more gloomy and hot tempered the day after, especially around her. She didn’t lash out..but she was extra insulting to anyone who wasn’t Connie…SHE got HERS the next couple of days after that. It actually caused a bit of a dispute between them.

When Lapis told her the reason for her behavior, Connie decided to hold off on Steven and help Lapis over her heartbreak. One of the very few times she’d put her best friend second.

“You really do lack tact sometimes, Steven.”

Steven exhaled in shame and embarrassment.  She was right, he did lack tact and Lapis had bad timing. Admittedly, he was a bit frustrated over Connie’s now ex- boyfriend. The fact that he had to find out on his own and honestly didn’t feel comfortable being around them at the time.

It hurt to see someone else, especially someone he didn’t know, hold her so closely. So instead of staying he dropped off his present and like he said had few conversations before heading off. What he didn’t know was Lapis had spotted him leaving, she caught him as he was walking away from Connie’s, the corner of the block.

Claiming that she was leaving anyways, she got him to walk with her home. They talked as he escorted her, about school, clubs, their friends.. relationships. When they got to her home, she confessed. Confessed her admiration, her appreciation and her attraction. She admitted to her observation of him and Connie, how they acted when no one was around or when they think their mix-match group wasn’t paying attention to them. The simple and sometime silent flirtations. The lovers like teasing. The spouse like serenity they shared.

She confessed that she envied it. She was jealous of them..Of Connie. Of their attraction towards each other. Of the fact that everyone thought they would be together..Her included.

Steven didn’t say anything, mentally reeling at all this.

Which is why he was caught off guard when he felt her hug him tight, even more so when she attempted to kiss him…Which he would’ve  went for..was going for…Only to stop and step back, looking disgusted for a second before giving her a small sad smile and a rejection.

He never will forget the shattered look she gave him..or the truth laced tongue lashing.

“Yeah…You’re certainly right about that Connie.”

“What happened exactly?” Steven arched an eyebrow at Connie..

“She didn’t tell you?”

“Not the whole story” Connie shook her head and subconsciously  rubbed the back of her head..Lapis didn’t say much about the confession, but she told her a lot she couldn’t disagree with.

“She told me off in a way that I didn’t dare respond to.” Steven walked towards the window, the snow had at least reached a foot by now ”Made me really look at myself, my relationship with others. and how they differ from the one with you.”

“Steven?”

“Your secretary is quite observant, Berry. Crap..haven’t called you that in a few weeks…Lapis confessed…with a kiss.”

“Quite aware of that.” Steven heard the coldness in her voice. “You stepped back and rejected her with pity. That what she told me.”

“It was guilt.” Connie brows tightened at this as she waited for him to continue. “Guilt, that she had wasted such emotions on me…I was going  to kiss her back..A centimeter apart that all it was.”

“Why didn’t you? Would of made her happy, you would of made a cute couple.” Steven could only smirk at the tone, it was one used when she is mad at herself more than anything.

“Cause it would be wrong to give her false hope. It wouldn’t be an reciprocation of emotions. I wanted to kiss her..because I wanted to get back at you.”

“That’s…messed up. Were you really that mad at me?”

“I was frustrated, not at you alone but the whole situation. Frustrated that the week I’m out, my best friend starts dating some guy and I know nothing about it, yet everyone else do and no one says a thing. That it was due to another close friends assistance that this happened. That I was stupidly not talking to you cause of my hang ups. That I didn’t even know why I was frustrated in the first place.”

“…It was a non-issue.”  Steven looked at her quizzically. Connie was facing the ceiling, frowning as she did. “The whole Jeff thing. A non-issue…That’s why I never mentioned it or introduced you.”

“I’m lost.”

“We were never really together passed two weeks. One true date, that all. Not even worth noting, though we did have a few common hobbies.  We both decided to stay friends, nothing more. We just kept up appearances for a bit longer.”

“For what? Why keep it going?”

“Because Lapis was in love with you.”

“That statement is much more loaded than it sounds.”

“Yeah…”

They said nothing. The howling wind outside, the only sound in the classroom. __


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We take a look at what transpired BTW Connie and Lapis

We fought, somewhat”

 

Steven eyes widen at that.  The faces of disbelief he made tickled her.

 

“You made the same faces Jasper did when she tried to process it as well.”

 

“You fought..as in hair pulling and insults.”

 

“...Really..” That one word left no room for error or disbelief. He remembered going to the S.C. for a monthly club leader meeting and only seeing Jasper and Peri. He asked about the whereabouts of Connie and Lapis, he never got an answer more than a glare from both of them.

 

“Why?!”

 

“Lapis was lashing out in her way.  I was getting annoyed with it..We then started to say some things we didn't mean..said some things we did mean...and everything just exploded.”

 

“Just exploded, huh?” Connie tilted her head with a slight shrug at the accusation.

 

“Yeah. Want the play by play? I'll tell you...If you tell me about that night.”

 

“Always a catch with you, Maheswaran..”

 

“It's an equal exchange...Besides I want to confirm somethings.”

 

Steven said nothing, he folded his arms leaned back against the wall. With a small nod and slight wave of his hand towards her, he gave her the floor. Connie looked at him as she changed from seating on the couch to laying on it facing him.

 

“So what happened was…”

 

* _ three weeks ago, three days after Connie’s birthday.* _

_ It was late afternoon and the sun was nearly down, classes ended a couple hours ago and most clubs were starting to end for the day. The S.C. though was still working hard. Jasper and Peridot had gone to make rounds and stretch  their feet, leaving Connie and Lapis alone. Lapis was standing next to the window gazing sadly at the campus, watching the CG sans Steven, crossing by, looking tired yet satisfied from whatever job they had… but it seemed to had a lot of paint involved. She almost let a gasp out when she saw Amethyst wave at her and informing the others.  She waved back a little unsure at the moment. _

 

_ “Shheesh! Planning the Winter formal gonna kill me. Hey Lapis, mind looking over the plans, make sure I didn’t miss something and feel free to add something possibly? I already emailed it to you.” _

 

_ Lapis gritted her teeth for a moment at the sound of Connie's voice.  “Of course, My Sultan.” Lapis dramatic bow was low and the glare in her eyes was steeled. Connie pursed her lips as she watch Lapis take her seat in front of the one of the four laptops in the room. Lapis frown was so pronounced and her annoyance was nearly tangible. It had been all day but it seemed to flared near Connie.  _

 

_ “Are you ok,La-” _

 

_ “I'm fine.” _

 

_ Connie arched an eyebrow and sighed before getting up, and fixing a drink from the Keurig in the room “You want a cup-” _

 

_ “How sweet of you madam president, offering this poor girl a gift...No. Let me work.”  _

 

_ “Hmm.”  With a roll of the eyes, Connie turned her attention elsewhere, the window Lapis was looking through before. As she did she caught a lone Steven walking by, the same direction as his clubmates. He stretched upwards into the sky, when his eyes caught hers. They stood still, almost unblinking.   _

 

_ Connie gave a half-lidded look as smiled at him slightly. Steven smirked, his cheeks red with paint. She gave him a small wave, feeling her smile grow as she did. His cheeks grew redder as he waved both his hands enthused and a bit forced, getting a small chuckle from the President.  _

 

_ “Hi, silly boy.” Low as she said it and as low as her chuckle,  The other resident of the room heard her. Lapis looked over to Connie's flirty smile with scorn. _

 

_ “Uh-hmm!” _

 

_ Connie jumped at the sound of Lapis. She sheepishly smiled towards Lapis, who signed annoyed, glare a little deeper than before. _

 

_ “Sorry to excuse your pining, but you’re being distracting.” _

 

_ Connie blushed red at the statement, before adopting a glare as her own. “No one’s pining over anyone.” _

 

_ “Flirting then, either way it’s annoying and distracting..” _

 

_ “You must haven’t been doing your work, if you heard me.” _

 

_ “ You don’t deny your flirting.” Lapis glared iron at the president who shrugged in response, a smug look on her face. _

 

_ “Wouldn't be the first time someone made an empty accusation.” _

 

_ “Empty..right..” _

 

_ “Anyway did you do what I ask? Just send it to my Email. I’ll check it later” _

 

_ Lapis sucked on her teeth before doing what was asked of her, muttering under her breath a sly comment as she did. Connie glared at the bluenette before turning her sight back to the window and the antics of Steven and his club, who seemed to have gotten ready to leave for the day. She caught Steven heading back across the campus towards his parked cycle, his back towards the window.  When he straddled the cycle, he caught Connie in his sight again, and smiled brightly, even mouthing her ‘if he should wait.?’ She shook her head and mouth that she ‘was still working,’ and he should ‘escape while he can”. He shrugged and looked back when his smile grew somber as Lapis came and stood next to Connie. He saw her give him an awkward smile and waving shyly at him, which he returned with a weak wave and a strained smile before he placed on his helmet, started ‘Lion’ and zoomed off home. _

 

_ Lapis emotions were a whirlwind at the moment. She saw the loving, playful smile he had when it was just Connie and how it changed, almost instantly, at the sight of her.  _

 

_ ‘Well...That hurts…Guess it's still fresh, so should have expected that much..I didn't  think it would still be this awkward though….I did blow up though..but he was going to….Bet he would of I was Connie.’ Misplaced thoughts ran through the blunette's head, making her unaware of the side gaze of her friend. _

 

_ “That was strange, did something happen with you.” _

 

_ Lapis eyes widen in surprise  as she acknowledged the president, who gave her a concerned glance. “What did you say?” _

 

_ “ That little exchange just now...Did something happened between you two?’ _

 

_ “Tsch, nothing that’s your business.” _

 

_ Connie gave a hard breath before smiling mirthlessly. “Sorry just trying to be a good friend...Don’t have to take whatever you two going through out on me.” With that Connie walked  back to her laptop and began working again, her drink in her hand.  _

 

_ “Must be nice.”  The condescending nature of her secretary statement cause Connie to pause a second. _

 

_ “What?” _

 

_ “To have him wrapped around your finger the way you do.” _

 

_ “The hell are you talking about Lapis?” The raven haired girl looked back at the bluenette fully, the look of annoyance plastered on her face, un-cared for by Lapis. _

 

_ “Lapis pointed to the window, her face red with anger. “THAT just now, a perfect example of what I mean. Me and him, it’s awkward between us because of what happened; but you two..you two are as flirty as ever...” _

 

_ Connie sucked up the breath she didn’t know she was holding as a very low and cool voice came from her. “Ok? Aren’t we always like that..You guys have teased us about this..so why is it a problem?” _

 

_ “Because even though you're dating someone else! You still act like THAT with Steven.” _

 

_ “Ok, but That's how we are. he's my best friend.” _

 

_ Lapis smirked at the aggression in her voice.“ Then why  haven’t you been hanging with Steven lately, and instead with Jeff? Why was he by your side on your birthday?.” _

 

_ Connie looked stunned at lapis’s proclamation, that bit of anger from before growing slowly, before a very strained chuckle escaped. _

 

_ “Why am I entertaining this? We've been out of sync all day because I have a friend that's not Steven.” _

 

_ Lapis looked nearly disgusted at Connie. Her mouth hanged opened before a tight frown formed.   “Friend?! No wonder Steven didn't want to stay.” _

 

_ Connie leered at the bluenette with an arched an eyebrow and a hand on her hips. “You’re making less sense the more you talk. Spell it out, maybe?” _ __   
  


_ “He saw you with your boyfriend, Jeff.” _

 

_ ‘Damn you, Steven, you should've just talked to me.’Connie thought as she rubbed her eyes with a groan. “So is this what.. ‘This’... is. Retribution for Steven; Is that why you been acting this way today? _

 

_ “DON'T TEST ME! I'M NOT MAD FOR HIS SAKE ALONE, I'M MAD BECAUSE...Because…” Lapis  looked away, face down and muttered the rest. Connie stood waiting for her. Her patience low as it was dropped even lower hearing lapis mutter. _

 

_ “Because what?  Lapis, talk to me girl.” _

 

_ “Because it will never be me” Lapis gave a strong glare, her blue eyes piercing, her voice ice cold. “No matter what, It's never..going to be me, even though it looked like it might have been.” _

 

_ “Connie tilted her head to the side, her mouth open and slowly nodded as she started to put somethings together. “Did...Did you confess and get rejected?.. Is that why you’re lashing out?” _

 

_ Lapis was red with embarrassment, her mind racing back to Stevens face that night and his not so silent mutterings. Her hands clenched into fist as she turned from Connie and her pity filled face. The thoughts in her head fueling her emotions. _

 

_ ‘ _ **_You’re dating someone else and yet..., he still chose you over anybody else’_ **

 

_ The rage and jealousy burning inside, making her tremble and tear up. _

 

_ ‘ _ **_It’s unfair, completely unfair._ ** _ ’ _

 

_ The moment she felt Connie began to enclose her in a hug _

 

**‘Why?’**

 

_...her emotions took over… _

 

**‘ Why does it have to be you?**

 

_ and she knocked the air out of  president in the stomach. _

 

_ Connie holding her stomach, more so in shock than in pain, looked at the bluenette who took a step back; but didn’t relax her hands despite of the guilt she felt. Her envy and anger didn’t diminish at all and the look she gave Connie proved it. _

 

_ “Really...That’s how it is Lapis....I hope that helped you Laps, cause  _ i’m not just gonna let you hit me again. That’s your only free one.”

 

Lapis didn’t break her glare  as she tightened her fist. ” _ Why do you get to monopolize his affection?” Lapis voice put Connie on guard. She watch the bluenette rub her knuckles and pressed her palms taking a slow step next to Connie.” You’re in a relationship right? So why do you still act like that with steven. Like you're in love with him.” _

 

_ Connie stood to her full height, taking deep breath as she did and glared back at her friend. “How I interact with my friend is not anyone's business.” _

 

_ The mocking laughter that came from Lapis caused a spark of anger inside Connie’s chest. “Really Connie, you feel nothing more than camaraderie for himI call bull. You and him, the ‘friendship’ between you two is much more than that.” _

 

_ Connie tighten her lip and  groaned. “Oh..My..God. Why? Why are you so annoying? What would me telling you if I do or not, do, huh? I'm in a relationship right, according to you. So what would me saying if i do like him or not do for you? What would change.” _

 

_ “Fine, if you don't like him...separate from him.” _

 

_ Connie flabbergasted expression was not amusing to Lapis. She looked straight at the dark skin girl completely serious as the shocked wore off and a slow rage was building. Connie looked at Lapis for a moment before acting as she was cleaning out her ear. _

 

_ “What did you say.” _

 

_ “Separate from Steven.. Stop hanging out with him..Stop being all flirty with him and such. Just stop it.” _

 

_ Connie did not know what to do with Lapis at the moment but she felt an ire at the girl audacity. She took a breath, turned a heel and took a drink of her cup in attempt  to calm herself. She took another look at Lapis before placing her drink down.  _

 

_ “Look..I don't want to fight a friend and I'm sorry that your confession didn't go well..But,he rejecting you have nothing to do with me. So stop pinning your broken heart on me.”  _

 

_ “THEN STOP MESSING UP OTHER PEOPLE CHANCES WITH STEVEN! YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND ALREADY, STOP TOYING  AROUND WITH HIM! STAY AWAY FROM-” _

 

_ The swimmer never got to finish, as felt herself stumbled back and a explosive ache on her bottom lip. She looked touched where the pain was and winced at the sting and slight  dampness. The iron taste in her mouth gave her all the info she'd need. She looked at Connie furiously and was about to charge in rage when Connie spoke.  _

 

_ “ You don't get to tell me to stay away from my Biscuit, ya hear me.”  _

 

_ Lapis felt a small bit of fear toward the person in front of her. Connie black eyes stared a hundred miles, unblinking. She stood relaxed  with a hand on her hip; cool and collected, as the school knew their president to be. Her voice though..that was telling; it was so cold and final, left no room for argument and dared lapis to challenge her. Still she wasn't  going to back down..She didn't want to lose to Connie again. _

 

_ “You hit me. Guess not wanting to fight was another lie, like how you're lying about Steven!” _

 

_ Connie did not expect to be pushed back to the table or hitting her hip as hard as she did; not that she had the time acknowledge it as Lapis slapped her across the face causing some of her hair to fall over her left eye.   _

 

_ Connie winced at the stinging sensation before breathing deeply and trembling slightly. Lapis stood over the leaning girl, her hand poised to strike again. She knew what she was doing was wrong, but she also couldn't  help the small feeling of satisfaction she felt seeing Connie like this. _

 

_ “That hurts, huh? how do you think Steven felt when he saw you and jeff?” _

 

_ “Ehehe. You’re really pathetic right now, Laps. _

_ You're gonna play this as if this is for Steven..not your own jealousy.”  _

 

_ The confidence in her voice instantly stole lapis's satisfaction  _

 

_ “Shut up.” _

 

_ “I know what it's like to have a crush and get heartbroken; I feel for you.” _

 

_ Connie's pity and disappointment was the same as Steven's, only difference it was all pointed to lapis. _

 

_ “Shut up!” _

 

_ “But, this isn't gonna get him to like you and it sure as hell isn't going to get me to leave him alone. He is… _

 

_ Connie paused mid sentence and looked straight into Lapis’s teary eyes. “You know what, fuck it.... You're right..  _

 

_ The secretary shook her head in protest. “No..Don't want to hear it.” _

 

_ “ I'm a liar…” _

 

_ Lapis arm started trembling, her chest tightened. “Stop..Don't say it..” _

 

_ Connie shook her head as she stood to her full height, causing Lapis to step back in fright. The look in her eyes resembled Steven's all too much, in that moment she knew exactly what Connie was going to say.   _

 

_ “WHAT IS HAPPENING IN THIS ROOM?!” _

 

_ Connie tuned to the door to see Jasper and Peridot looking shocked and in disbelief, respectively.  Connie ushered them in and closed the door behind them, but didn't move from it. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper and Connie discuss what transpired and touch on Connies biggest flaw.

_ Jasper and Peri stood waiting for anyone to talk and explain what happened. Jasper patience ran out first.  _

_ “No one gonna speak.  You're crying with a busted lip Lapis, Connie cheek is whelped red and her hair is out of place;  tea is spilled, all the laptops knocked over and table out of place.” _

_ Peridot followed after while picking up the laptops and getting her and Jasper a seat. _

_ “Not to mention Lapis wants to bite your head off and Connie looks like she’s between being completely done and wanting to run you through with a fencing sword. So what happened?” _

_ Silence was the only thing in the room. Jasper and Peridot looked at the two glaring girls waiting for anything. Connie folded her arms under her chest and leaned back into the door in defiance. Lapis scoffed and muttered something lowly. She got the room attention. _

_ “What did you say Laps?” Peridot looked expectantly at the secretary. _

_ lapis looked and saw three pair of eyes waiting..The black pair not as eagerly as the other two.  _

_ “Connie's a lying bitch” _

_ The vice and the treasurer looked floored at the statement. They turned their head when they heard a very cool and lifeless chuckle from the door.. _

_ “Ohh-ho-ho..I’m gonna beat your ass.You ungrateful  little-”  _

_ as Connie stalk towards the bluenette, Jasper lifted her up over shoulder and escorted  her out if the room closing the door behind them all while ignoring the swears and insults the two were throwing at each other.  _

_ Jasper took her two rooms down; the computer room and placed her down on the table. Connie fummed as she crossed her ams and legs; muttering, what Jasper assumed were curses, in tamil. Jasper looked down at the president with a slight smile a thought to her head. _

_ “Connie.” _

_ “…” _

_ “Cooonnnie” _

_ “Uhhmm” _

_ “CONNIECONNIECONNIE” _

_ “ARGGGHHHHH WHAT!?” _

_ Jasper smirked at the red faced girl, who gave her a sarcastic one in returned… it dissolved to a slightly more real one after a few moments, she was still enraged. but not at her vice. _

_ “So, wanna tell me why you two are at war?” _

_ Connie growled before sighing and scratching the back of her head.” No, but i'm tired of being on this subject, so...Lapis..Something happened and she blames me.” _

_ “Are you to blame?” _

_ “Did you really just ask that?! How can I be blame for something I just found out about!? That why she been riding me all day and been temperamental these last few days.” _

_ Jasper place her hands up at Connie's outburst as she nodded in agreement. The secretary  has been moody and easier to set off than usual. “Look, not accusing you or anything, but I don't know what happened?” _

_ Connie was about to scream, when she took a deep breath into her chest and held it for a few moment before releasing.” Lapis blames me for her confession falling through.” _

_ “Confession to whom?” _

_ “Who you think?” _

_ Jasper to blink thrice at the spontaneity of her statement and the languid tone. “Ok..wait…”With her eyes close and a small grinding of her teeth, Jasper tried to understand what she was told and why it happened. It didn't take her long as she  came up with only sensible conclusion. “Really..Steven?” _

_ Connie nodded, blowing some air into her own hair, before laying down on the chair, knocking her feet back.. “Stupid right?” _

_ Jasper laid next to the president  looking up at the ceiling. “Don't know yet. How about detail report?” _

_ Connie, with a kiss of her teeth and exhausted  groan, told Jasper all that happened between Lapis and her. Jasper for the most, part kept silent and listened with an unbiased ear as  the president explained and even vented a bit. minutes passed before Connie ended, silence seeping into the room.  _

_ “Was I wrong at all?” _

_ Jasper sighed  taking in the info before answering “Well, no...But you know Lapis enough to know that she act on emotion-” _

_ “Wha-” _

**_“_ ** _ That isn't an excuse for her behavior or actions towards you. Just stating the obvious...That being said..She did hit some points about you and Steven’s relationship.” _

_ Connie scoffed “Friendship, and what points?” _

_ Jasper smirked “Relationship. She's right about how you two can be off in your own world, even when we're all together.” _

_ Connie didn't say anything at first,but release a sigh in acceptance. “Well he's my-” _

_ “Nope, I'M your best friend. We knew each other longer than anyone else, so don’t try it Nini.” She gave her oldest friend a small tap with her arm eliciting a giggle from the president. _

_ “Well if you’re gonna pull seniority..I guess so, Jealous.” Jasper nodded, a small deep chuckle escaping from the large teen. She took a deep breath before turning towards connie. “Lapis is right though..It's vastly different, the relationship between you two. There’s a certain depth to it.“ _

_ “I...I won’t deny that, but why is that a problem? It’s not like I am stopping him from dating anyone. Part of the reason I began the charade with Jeff up was for her to take a chance and confess to him.” _

_ “We’re gonna get back to that but first...What was the other?” Jasper arched an eyebrow. _ _ ” Better question, Why are you even going out with him in the first place.” _

_ “Oh that, he asked me to play like were in a real life relationship. Needed experience for his romcom..he’s a method actor/director.” _

_ Jasper squinted her eyes before rubbing her brows. “Well, hope he’s crediting you.” _

_ “He better win at sundance for all the heck this caused” _

_ “Hey, you agreed madam president.” Jasper couldn’t stop her laugh as she watch connie pout.”You’re responsible too, Nini. You wasn’t as authentically affectionate as you would be with Steven, but you were convincing. You allowed yourself to be seen together enough.” _

_ “Hmm, you didn’t seemed convinced,Jas.”  _

_ “ I’ve been on road trips and vacation with you and Steven.” _

_ “Hmm, you have. What about it?” _

_ Jasper gave Connie a knowing smirk who looked back questioning “What Jasper?” _

_ “Would you had been happy if he kissed Lapis back?” _

_ Connie shrugged. “If he did, that means he liked her right. Why would my thoughts matter?” _

_ “ Well, he has said on occasion that finds her and Peri attractive.” _

_ Connie scoffed and turned away from her friend. “Good for him, tell Lapis and Peri that, make their day.” _

_ “...You wouldn’t.” _

_ Connie took a glared deep at Jasper, fist tightened. “What?” _

_ “You wouldn't be happy with them getting together.. You would accept and support it, but you wouldn’t be ok...Actually you wouldn’t be ok with anyone being with Steven. You’re subtle in your instinctive possessiveness.” _

_ “I am not possessive!” _

_ “Last year when we went to the beach and that girl...Aqua, was trying to talk to him, you lured him over saying you need his help with choosing a bikini... The lone male among a group of nine.” _

_ “I needed a male perspective.” _

_ “Is that why you chose that pink one with yellow stars.” _

_ “Standing by my statement.” _

_ “ Uh..Huh, and the suntan lotion.” _

_ “I couldn’t reach.” _

_ “Your stomach? I’ve seen  this body contort, twist, crab walk, and touch the soles of your feet while standing. You were being territorial." _

_ “I was being..protective as I would for any of my friends. We didn’t know her from Adam and Eve and I was right to be. Didn’t she turned out to be a swindler; to think she wanted to use my Biscuit to get closer to the headmasters so she can have an easier time in school.” _

_ “True..but you still are a wee possessive..I mean ‘My Biscuit’?” _

_ “I said what I said... Still protective.” _

_ “As a wife to a husband.” _

_ Connie groaned, face marooned with heat  as she tried to stop the smile from her face, looking up before turning looking at her friend. _

_ “Guess that make you guys our children then, since we usually have to play mediator.” _

_ Jasper snorted “What a dysfunctional family, a dollar brand brady bunch...I’m telling Pearl and Amethyst you called them kids, by the by.” _

_ “Traitor, respect your momma.” _

_ “This family is a nightmare” _

_ The two glared at each other before breaking into howls of laughter. The two calmed down after a few minutes, settling in silence. _

_ “I admit, if someone we don’t know just, up and began a relationship with Steven or anyone of us from our group; I would have some reservations. Lapis though, she isn’t just anyone. She’s one us, she deserves to be happy.” _

_ Jasper groaned. “Sure, I get that but Lapis and Steven is better as a friendship. As a couple.. _

_ There’d be an imbalance. He'd become more of her crutch than a partner. It wouldn't last.” _

_ “hmmm..” _

_ “Not that it matters giving that he rejected her _

_ for you, apparently.” _

_ Connie turned away to hide the blush on her face and breath deep to calm her rapid heartbeat. _

_ “It's ok to feel relieved or even happy, you know.” _

_ Connie gave her vice a small glare only to get a slightly accusatory grin back. “Really, about what happened between Lapis and Steven?” _

_ “No, about what didn't happen, you still have a chance.” _

_ “That's a very selfish view, Jaz.” _

_ “Well, that’s right up your alley, Nini.” _

_ Connie jaw dropped at Jasper certitude tone.  _

_ “I'll stand by you to the sun goes cold Nini, but you are selfish. You and Steven both.” _

_ Connie gave her a look of pure scandal and a bit of hurt. “How am I selfish? I didn't steal her confession or anything. Hell, I tried to comfort her when I saw they were having a problem. So please tell me how am I selfish, cause from my view, that’s quite selfless.” _

_ Jasper closed her eyes as she spoke with an cool tone. “Exactly, you are so selfless that it; more than rarely, become selfishness and causes problems. ” _

_ “What?!” _

_ “Think about it. You selflessly get yourself in a fake relationship and didn't tell no one.” _

_ “Well, he came for help, I couldn't just let the guy down. He even went to the CG's claiming to have a crush..and at the time he thought as well, what was I supposed  to do?” _

_ “Say no! You didn't have to agree to any of it. ” _

_ “Come on, it must've took him some guts to did what he did...and besides it gave Lapis the courage to confess.” _

_ Jasper growled at her faux nonchalant attitude she looked at her with a pointed glare. “That's another thing. She doesn't need your help, not like that. You shouldn't have to pretend to bow out,  just so she can gain a damn spine.” _

_ Connie glared back. “I didn't bow out cause there's nothing to bow out from. Lapis confessed because of whatever reason. I have nothing to do with it.” _

_ “Oh Bull! You know as well as I do, Lapis would never had confessed, otherwise. She only confessed because she felt that the biggest obstacle was gone. Didn't take in the fact that Steven has his heart set on you.” _

_ Connie black eyes had a slightly dazed glare to them as she looked at a the slightly regretful Jasper. The tone Jasper said that was too definitive and filled with resolution, it couldn't  be ignored. _

_ “That..was not for me to say...You didn't-” _

_ “Is that true?” _

_ Jasper looked at the president, who despite  being red faced with embarrassment, kept her stare locked. “Tell me, please?” _

_ “Ah..What does it matter? You don't feel the same right?” _

_ “He's my best friend...My Biscuit and I'm aware  that he's considered to be attractive to others within reason- _

_ “Stop! How do you feel about Steven?You!.. how do Connie Maheswaran feel about Steven Universe?” _

_ Connie felt her eyes watered as she bit her bottom lip to keep it from trembling and her heart wrenched. She knew damn well what her feeling for her best friend was. Jasper looked at her sadly, as Connie basically crumbled in front of her. The president gasped slightly as she felt her vice held her to her chest. _

_ “Stop feeling so guilty for loving someone who loves you back, stupid selfishly selfless girl.” _


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie finishes her tale..Steven begins his

_ “I'm..not ..stupid” Jasper chuckled at Connie sobbing exclaim. _

_ “Yeah, you are..the whole trio of you are, you're probably the biggest stupid though. Part of why I fell for you way back when.” _

_ Connie allowed a teary laugh out. “We was kids..How did you even know you was attracted back then?” _

_ Jasper shrugged best she could. “You wasn't afraid of me, you always had my back when i needed it and you called me a pretty girl, despite my appearance and approach to things. Outside of family no one said anything like that before then, meant alot for me. It was easy to get a crush.” _

_ “Well, it is all true. Also I apologize for little Connie.” _

_ Jasper giggled at that. “What for, we were what 9-10? What did I know about being in love? _

_ Connie punched her arm with a smirk “We were 11, after school..I didn't know what to do when you said you had a crush.”  _

_ “and yet you went along with being my girlfriend, for a month.” _

_ “ It was the first time someone confessed to me, besides it made you happy.” _

_ “Despite not feeling the same. ” _

_ “ Well.. I tried to feel the same.” _

_ “And you get credit for trying..but you shouldn’t had to try to feel like that with me...Just like you don’t have to act like you don’t have feelings for Steven. Not like we don’t see it anyway and before you ask, yes it’s obvious.” _

_ “Because, of course it is” with a groan Connie move out of Jasper hug and off the table fixing her skirt as she did. With a deep sigh she looked back at her vice who was smirking a bit sadly. “You’re not gonna confirm what you said earlier,are you?” _

_ Jasper shook her head before rising to her feet. “That’s something for you and him.That being said...How you gonna play this..?” _

_ “I...I don't know. I don't want to try to force lapis to feel better and I’m not really in the mood to be around her after this mess...I’m just going to get my stuff and head home for the day.” _

_ “If that’s the case, chill here while I get our stuff from the room.” _

_ “Jaz, you don't have to do all that now.” _

_ Jasper shook her head before  blocking Connie's way walking back toward the door. “Not risking another fight or anything between you two. You might have cooled a bit but Laps...she has a hair trigger when it comes to her temper.” _

_ Connie sighed as she returned to the desk kicking her feet as she sat. Despite being annoyed, she gave the taller girl a smile. “Hurry up Jaz, and thanks.” _

_ Jasper gave a teasing scoff before she left the room and closed the door, leaving Connie with her thoughts. and what she would do from this point. _

_ *Present* _

“So...Yeah. That what happened.”

Steven let loose a long whistle as he rubbed the back of his head in shock.

“Oh wow, but you two are cool now, right?” 

“More or less yeah. We were able to clean out the air between us after a week of silence and such, were solid now…”

“Can't believe that she took it out on you though.”

Connie shrugged nonchalantly. “Lapis thought of me as an obstacle. That it was unfair that I’m the one who stands out in your eyes, ‘even after I tossed you away’.”

“NOT AN EXCUSE.” Steven cold tone put Connie off guard. She watched as he breathed hard through his nostrils.

“Hey biscuit, calm down..It's already been handled and resolved ok?” Her reassuring smirk eased his anger. 

“Fine, I’m gonna let it go” Steven  took a seat on the lazy boy before continuing “..So you kind of omitted somethings in the Jasper portion of your story. There were a couple of long pauses, especially toward the end.”   


Connie smiled slyly at her friend probing “Reminiscing and wondering if it really needed for me to tell you those parts our conversation.”

“ I thought we agreed to spill everything.”

“Everything about our conversations with Lapis, not Jasper.”

Steven opened his mouth  to argue but soon closed it right after as she was technically right. He grimaced in surrender. “ I guess that’s true, but your conversation with Jasper pertains to the confrontation with Lapis.”

“Not all of it..What I told you was related to the situation.”

He smirked as he sat up. “The things you didn’t?”

Connie allowed a small giggle to escape before she sat up and stretched her back by reaching upward. “Well now.” she started as relax. Back on the couch she turned gave him a glazed, flirty stare as she looked directly into his eyes.“ what I didn’t say...have to do with why I am here now.” 

Steven arched eyebrow as he rubbed his slightly whiskered chin, his smirk becoming a little amused. “Now, i’m curious...More so than before.”

Connie scooted to the end of the couch closer toward her friend, a impish smile on her face. “I'll feed your curiosity...After you tell me your tale.”

Steven cleared his throat as his cheeks heated up over her velvety voice. Those feeling were bubbling in him again as they always did when she was close enough for her natural chestnut and chai scent aroused his senses. Coupled with that tone and the current demeanor, he was melting for her on the inside.

On the outside, he kept a trixters smirk on his face as he move closer to her face, mere inches away from the president. They could lightly feel each other's breath. With a lick of his lips he began his tale.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first part of Steven's story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review. Also if you have the chance check out my other works. thank you.

_ *November 7th..Night of Connie's birthday.* _

 

_ Steven slightly turned the knob of the burgandy door at the back of the house; stepping into the kitchen of the Maheswaran household as he did many times. In his hand a small cobalt blue box with a gold ribbon, a gift for his closest friend on her birthday.  _

_ The kitchen itself was empty for the moment, but in the living room he saw some people not much. Most were already engaging in conversation near a wall or on the couch playing the gaming system. Though Steven could hear the music blaring from underneath them; the basement. He looked  to the southern wall, saw the table where the gifts were being held and decided against adding his. He look towards the stairs and smirked as a plan formed in his mind. _

_ He took to the stairs greeting people as he did and climbed up to the second floor. He walked to the second door on the left and entered unnoticed. A third of the room glowed in a natural light from outside; including Connie's bed and desk. He's been in this room many times before, but this time he felt different. There was a swell in his chest.   _

_ “it's been a few weeks since I've been in here. Still as orderly as ever.. and still smell of jasmine.” Steven let off a chuckle before taking notice of a slightly old picture of the two on her desk. the picture was taken during one of their group excursions, a karaoke bar. Steven and Connie was performing, mic in one hand and the other connecting them.  He couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked in that pic, despite it being mid ‘belt out’ of ‘Partners in Crime’ _

_ ‘But she always do...ok enough fawning over her. I'm here for a reason.’ He scolding thought before turning to the bed he gently laid the present on the blue pillow on the bed with a card next to it. Happy with his work, the teen  left the room discreetly. as he was walking away from the room he felt two strong, feminine arms wrapping themselves around his shoulders and a very womanly form pressed behind him. He froze, feeling the person breath in his ear. _

_ “Oh my. you've grown haven't you, Lil Stevie?” _

_ His eyes widen at the sultry, accusatory voice before turning around and looking down at a 20 year old beauty, who was smirking at him. They had lighter mocha skin than Connie, slightly smaller nose as well. They shared the same hair color and length, though there was a streak of pink in it. They also shared the same black pools for eyes as Connie.  He hugged the ;person and gave them a twirl. _

_ “Stevonnie! Oh my gosh, when did you get in? How’s college? ” _

_ The surprised person laughed a bit at his antics before tapping his shoulders. “ A week ago and it’s good, it's good. Hey, can you put me down big guy, you'll mess up the outfit.”  _

_ “Oops, Sorry.” He placed them down and stepped back at his older friend and alumni. “You’re looking great. You must be beating people away with a stick on campus.” _

_ “Well yeah, that because I don't have my little protector...Though you’re not so little anymore.” _

_ He watched them straighten out their skirt of their burgundy hoodie dress before shooting him a look. Stevonnie walked around Steven looking him over as they did, causing Steven to feel self-conscious as they poked and gripped his arms approvingly. _

_ “What?” Steven watched them as Stevonnie stopped and whistled, hand on their cheek. _

_ “Where all this man come from, you didn’t have all this when I saw you last” _

_ “That was nearly a year ago, I did, and you still saw me as you ‘kid-brother’.” _

_ “Then maybe i’m blind. Sheesh, you all growing up and becoming attractive young adults.” _

_ “Your only what, two to three years older than us.” _

_ “Where's the twelve-year-old who gave me and Connie chocolate every time he visited?”  _

_ “Oh god, you still remember those days?”Steven scoffed with an embarrassing smirk at Stevonnie's jest. _

_ “How I'm supposed to forget my first confession; you were such a dapper little tween with your tuxedo and pompadour."  _

_ “Stop. Please stop mentioning my old crush.” Steven flushed red as stevonnie giggle at his protest as they ruffled his head fondly. _

_ “You've really had grown since I've been gone, kind of sad really.  If I knew my cute admirer would have such an upgrade, I would've accepted your proposal." _

_ "Well too late, you sibling-zoned me. So you get to admire me from afar." Stevonnie rolled their eyes at his playful boast.  _

_ "Sure,sure probably for the best; last thing I want is to wake up to a rabid Connie...Speaking of, what are you doing up here?" _

_ Steven looked at them sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. "Just came from the bathroom." _

_ Stevonnie arched an eyebrow and gave an accusatory smile as they folded their arms under their breast. "There's one downstairs where the party at and I just came out of the one up here, try again sweetie." _

_ "Uhhh..Psssh..got lost."  _

_ "Really in your ‘home away from home’ Steven...Now tell me, Why did I see you come out of my little sister's room?"  _

_ Their authoritative voice froze the boy into submission. it sounded just like their mother and sister, same effectiveness too. _

_ "I was just dropping of my gift, didn't want it to get lost in the chaos that is the gift table. That’s all.” _

_ Stevonnie gave him a quick side eye glance before adopting a mischievous grin. “Sooo….What you got herrr?” _

_ Steven shook his head and pulled his index and thumb across his lips. “Lips are sealed, Vonnie.” _

_ “Oooo, it must be something good if you can’t share it with me. Which makes me \want to know even more.” _

_ “I bet, but I ain’t saying anything...It’s a personal gift from me to her. That’s all” _

_ Stevonnie lifted their arms in surrender at the serious tone of Steven.” No problem, far be it for me to pry in your two relationship...can I ask one thing though.” _

_ Steven nodded towards his friend, who looked at him with a bit of sympathy. _

_ "Is everything ok with you and her?" _

_ Steven gave a faux smirk before shrugging his shoulders. "Why wouldn't it be?" _

_ "You’re dropping off your gift.” _

_ Stevonnie watched as a Steven nostrils flared ever so slightly and his persona was a bit more somber.  _

_ “Nothing is wrong. Me and Connie are alright.” _

_ Stevonnie squinted their eyes in a small glare, hands on their hips. “Uh-huh...So are you going to stay then?” _

_ “For a bit.” _

_ “Glad to hear it and since that is settled, how about we go downstairs to the party, huh?“ _

_ “Wait a minute, Vonnie” Steven started to protest as stevonnie latched their arm around his. _

_ “Nope, you’re my date for the moment and as such I want a dance. Maybe it’ll help you with that disposition of yours, yeah?” _

_ Steven knew he couldn’t argue with as they dragged him down the stairs and smiled a slightly mischievous smile at him. Steven bit back a groan as Stevonnie sighed with mock melancholy.  _

_ “You know how to make a person feel wanted, Steven. Here I am dressed in one of my best, hanging on your arms, begging for your company and you don’t even appreciate it.” _

_ “Stevonnie, come on..Just not in the mood for a party..that’s all.” _

_ Stevonnie groaned as she led him to the kitchen away from everyone and pointed to a chair near it’s island. Steven sat, looking a mixture of bored and annoyed as Stevonnie sat across from him. Stevonnie glared deeply into his eyes before speaking. _

_ “Does this have to do with the guy hanging around Connie lately?” _

_ Steven tensed for a quick moment, tightening his fist  before answering. “I...don’t know what you mean? _

_ “The guy who introduced himself as Connie ‘boyfriend’.” _

_ Steven eyes widened at that before standing up, lip in a tight frown.“Really, is that so?”  _

_ Stevonnie guided him back to his seat, holding his fist in a calming way. “Geez, relax lil’ Stevie, It’s ok.” _

_ Steven breathed deeply but his demeanor didn’t change. “I’m fine..She can date whoever she wants. No skin off my back.” _

_ Stevonnie giggled at his claim before answering. “Uh huh..Is that why you look like you’re ready to cause WW3 though 5.”  _

_ Steven blushed embarrassingly and bit the inside of his cheek. Stevonnie shook their head at the surprising stubbornness of the otherwise easy going lad. “It’s ok to be jealous, Steven.” _

_ Steven scoffed with a mirthless laugh. “I’m not jealous...just feel some sort a way. mean..I wasn’t even aware that she did or would want decide to date anyone. Then she got with some no name while I was out sick and it was one of our close friends  that set up the meeting and i’m the last one to find out. _

_ Stevonnie nodded in agreement but before she could open her mouth, the door leading to the back yard open revealing  Priyanka and Doug Maheswaran holding two string handled bags and a decorative cake respectively. The two on the island rushed to assist the couple, Steven helping Doug with the cake placement on the island, and Stevonnie taking the surprising heavy bags from their mother upstairs. Priyanka shaked and flexed her fingers and hands in relief before taking Stevonnies’ seat as Doug went and got his wife something hot to drink before giving the boy a small, motherly smile.  _

_ “Thank you for the assistance Steven.” _

_ Steven waved the gratitude off .“Anytime Dr.Priya, you seem a bit tired though.” _

_ ”Priyanka nodded in agreement “Been up since early this morning getting all this together.”  _

_ Steven watched as she took the cup of dijong tea from her husband, giving him a tender kiss and a bright smile..It reminded him of Connie’s. _

_ “how are you doing this evening Steven?” _

_ Steven shook his head and blushed in embarrassment after being caught daydreaming. “I’m sorry, what did you say.” _

_ Priyanka and Doug shared a quick glance before Priyanka spoke. “ How are you this evening, everything ok, Sweetie?” _

_ Steven nodded his head and smiled at appreciatively at Priyanka. “Sorry yeah I’m ok..Just in my thoughts a bit.” _

_ Doug smirked as he sat next to Priyanka and casually massaging her left hand. _

_ “Well, we’re glad you found time to celebrate with us,Steven. For a minute, we thought you wasn’t going to show.”  _

_ Steven gave a slightly strained chuckle. “Yeah, I really can’t stay long though..Just long enough to drop off my present.” _

_ “Oh and where exactly is the present,young man?” _

_ Just a Steven was about to answer, a voice beat him to it.  _

_ “He sneaked into Connie’s room and left it on her pillow..he was very delicate as well.” _

_ While Steven turned to see Stevonnie walk in, smirking at the now red faced teen; the Maheswaren shared a secret smirk between each other. Priyanka cleared her throat gaining the attention of the two.. _

_ “Steven that’s quite charming, though it begs the question...What did you get her?” _

_ “Nothing, just a PMP she had her eye on for awhile and some other things.” _

_ “Other things, hmm?” _

_ “What other things, Son?” _

_ Steven groaned at Doug and Stevonnie teasing; causing Priyanka to snicker before assisting the teen. _

_ "Ok you two, leave the poor boy alone."  _

_ With a chuckle and scoff the daddy-child duo eased off Steven, who gave an appreciative nod towards the house matriarch.   _

_ "Gifts aside, I hope your sporadic appearances will become more frequent like it before. It's been a little off without your visits." _

_ "You know, my parents said the same thing about Connie..." _

_ Doug nodded with a smirk. “It has been a while since you stopped by..thought you abandon us, son.” _

_ Steven gave a mocked scoff. “Nothing of the sort, Mensiour Doug..Just been busy, school, clubs and stuff.” _

_ "He doesn't like Connie's new guy very much." _

_ Steven eyes widen at the older person exasperatedly as Stevonnie took a seat at the other end of the island. "Really Stevonnie." _

_ "Am I wrong?" _

_ "Can't dislike someone I have never met…Can I ask, what is your opinion of him,Good guy?" _

_ Stevonnie sighed. " He's a nice kid, but the 'relationship' seems kind of jokey." _

_ Priyanka looked at her eldest with a slight disdain "Rude". _

_ Stevonnie shrugged "But true. What you think Dad?" _

_ Doug hummed with his eyes close before  giving an answer. "Seems like a good guy, but I am in agreement about their relationship seeming kind of  rehearsed." _

_ Priyanka shook her head at her child and husband before turning to Steven, who was looking expectantly. "He's a nice guy, Steven." _

_ Steven sighed. "That's good and Connie is happy." _

_ "She seems to be,There's no big change in her demeanor. " _

_ "Seems to be?"   _

_ The Maheswarans heard the irritation in his question. _

_ "There seems to be a strictly platonic tone when she talked about jim. " Stevonnie chimed in causing Priyanka to begrudgingly nod in agreement. _

_ "His name's Jeff, 'vonnie." _

_ "For real?" Stevonnie flushed in embarrassment as both her parents and Steven nodded. "Don't that be all." _

_ Steven shook his head at Stevonnie a small smile on his face when he felt Priyanka squeezed the teen shoulder gently before speaking. "Steven, she never told you about him?". _

_ Steven shook his head again as Priyanka took a sip of her tea before continuing. "Don't let it get to you, Steven." _

_ Steven shrugged "I'm not...Just felt like she ghosted me. Wouldn't she want her Biscuit  to meet her boyfriend?"  _

_ Priyanka couldn't help feeling bad for the boy she saw as a son, but also feel a little giddy at the apparent jealousy.  "Which is why you don't have to worry... Now, while I hate to come off as criticizing, if she has not introduced you to him, it may be a casual thing and not anything important. Which is believable, when you compare their interactions to yours, which are MUCH more intimate in nature." _

_ Steven allowed a small smile on his face.It wasn't  the first time he heard someone state, one way or another, that Connie and him seemed like a romantic couple. It got to the point that they would jokingly flirt with each other; calling each other silly pet name like 'Hubby and Wifey' and over-exaggerate seeing each other.  _

_ Though there were times when the flirting was very sincere and full of affection. Times when they referred to each other as ‘Biscuit’ and ‘Berry’. Times when they unwittingly found each other hand during their outings. Their joy rides on 'lion', where despite having a passenger sidecar,she always opted to sit behind him; her reasons being she feels more secure holding him and it’s comfy. Times when they watched a movie together and would end up cozying up together, one head on the others chest while the other held them close enjoying the warmth. didn’t matter if they were with their group or not.  _

_ “Looking kind of relieved there ,Stevie.” _

_ Stevonnie teasing voice caused the teen looked up at the family who each member held a knowing grin. _

_ "I have nothing to be relieved about...That being said I'm going to wish the birthday girl a happy birthday before I head home. He gave them an appreciative smile before he got up and walked out of the kitchen and toward the basement stairs. The music was loud even before he opened the familiar green door and for a quick moment blared as he opened and closed it.  As he walked down the stairs the high paced rock music changed into a fusion of slow r&b and pop. _

_ He opened the door darkened by the stairwell and entered the basement that resembled a small party hall; more than enough room for the 20+ people that currently resided in it. The basement was dimly lit with multicolored strobe lights, but not so much that it tempted unwanted attention. He could see everything clearly; from the mini kitchen on the far east complete with fridge,sink and refreshments. The DJ booth at the back with a good friend of theirs, Sour Cream, manning the one and twos.  _

_ He spotted some people from school as well as some from around the neighborhood. It was a sea of dancing and conversing `seventeen thru nineteen year olds...With a few twenty-one year olds they knew playing chaperone. All in all looked like it was a good time. He walked his way through the crowd saying his greeting to all who happened to spot him, giving the smallest of talks when he needed as he tried to find his berry, only to stop as his lungs got caught up in his throat as he saw her. _

_ Forest green crop top sweater zipped down with a light green collarless shirt underneath, a pair of black Jean's that gently hugged her hips yet were baggy legged and a pair of small heeled copper boots. Her dark brown hair was in neat ponytail that stopped right at the center of her back. She had on the smallest amount of her signature lip gloss giving a slight but noticeable gleam to her lips and no other makeup _

_ "Not that it's needed." Steven couldn't help his stare and the feelings within as he drank in the newly minted 17 year-old form. Her ever confident stance and gentle smiled as she conversed with the rest of their friends. The way her clothes showed off her figure respectfully and the gloss. Not the first time he saw her wear it and yet it made her more adorable. Yet he couldn't take a step towards her. _

_ He was nervous. He was nervous to speak to Connie, something he hasn't been since the first time he met her. ‘The hell are you doing, Universe? It's Just Connie. Your bud, friend, confidant. Your Berry..The hell are you afraid of.' Steven breathed deeply trying to silence pounding heart. With clenched fists and determination he took a step towards her and their friends.. _

_ Only to see another slightly taller guy with a matching color scheme stand beside her. Very lightly tan skin, slim build, slightly messy brown hair, brown eyes. He had a small smile as he took her hand and introduced himself to the group .Steven watched as Connie was lead deeper into the crowd, seemingly not minding the hand on the small of her back.  _

_ Despite having a quite a few people between them, Steven felt he was right there with her. Her scent of jasmine and chai found his nose easily. Her unique giggle vibrated in his ear despite the music of ‘Tee lopes Yourniverse’ playing at a thundering level. His eves couldn’t leave his berry as she danced. The lightness of her steps, the small rotative movements of her arms, the sway of her hips and waist. It was all intoxicating, melodic and hypnotizing respectively.  _

_ He watched her date grabbed her hand and danced in away that was complementary to her own and despite being a visible distance away from each other, sans their hands, Steven couldn't  help the heat in his chest and the small growl in his throat. As he was about to step towards them, he felt someone whispered gently and coolly in his ear from behind. _

_ "Aren't you gonna wish her happy birthday?" _

_ Steven turned in surprise as he came face to face with shining deep blue eyes looking up at him; familiar ocean blue hair was in a stylized bang-bob combo, and a slightly freckled face that held a sly yet sad smile.He found himself blushing under the gaze of one Lapis Oceana lazuli. _

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Steven's story; in which He contemplates a few things; and him and Lapis go out for some one-on-one time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and review, Constructive criticism is always accepted.

_ “So..is that blush for me…”Lapis looked over to Connie dancing, her smile dipping a bit. “Or for her?” _

_ Steven scoffed at Lapis teasing before glancing back at the dancing couple briefly. “No one is blushing, it’s a trick of the light.” _

_ “It’s a sign of deep feeling, Steven. Don’t act like you weren't looking at them.” _

_ “Whatever.”  _

_ Steven arched an eyebrow as the bluenette chuckled at his behavior. _

_ “I’m sorry, Steven I know it’s mean but I couldn’t help it. So use to seeing you happy and such, that seeing you look jealous is refreshing...proof you aren’t perfect.” _

_ “Pfft, you know me too well to think me like that...Though on the subject of looks..” _

_ “Have I stole your gaze from the birthday girl?” _

_ Steven didn’t say anything as he watched her sly teasing grin morphed to a shy slightly annoyed grimaced. He smirked a bit at his swimmer of a friend. _

_ “What is it? Why ya looking at me like-” _

_ “That outfit looks good on you? Cause it really does, Lappy.” _

_ Lapis eyes widen a bit at the admission before taking a glance down at her attire. A gray and blue camo, thigh length, longline blouse that was sleeveless and slit up from the naval on all sides; She had the front tails tied in a neat bow above her pants line, making her top look like form flattering swallowtail vest-coat. Cobalt blue knotted belt bootcut pants that were a bit loose around her hips. White velvet ankle strap round toe sandals. She accessorized a bit with an ankle bracelet on her left with eight letter charms on it, each one the first initial of their friends names. She looked back up to her friend feeling a bit shy as she did and gave him a very light slap on the pocket of his pink and red flannel shirt. _

_ "Hey now, saying things like that could leave an impression on a sweet girl like me."  _

_ "I'm just calling it as I see it. You clean up well." _

_ Lapis giggle a bit before giving a playful bow. "Why thank you." _

_ Steven gave his friend a small grin before his face returned to neutral as the song changed to something slower, he looked over at Connie and her date dancing closer to each other. While he didn't know why at the time, but he loathed what he saw. Jeff held her by the sides of Connie waist, while she had her hands on his tall shoulders. They swayed below the dark lights and blended with the crowd unnoticed by all but Steven.  _

_ Something inside him shattered like glass, seeing them whisper whatever they didn't what other to know. The smile she was sharing with him was one he recognized all too well...It was one that was usually reserved for him. He saw her laugh at something shared between them before Jeff dipped down and whispered into her ear: a single tear come out of Connie eye and he could see her looking around frantically.  _

_ Steven was about to take a step towards them when JEFF wiped it away. Seeing her relaxed  and embarrassed smile…He couldn't understand this feeling of envy, but he felt that he saw all he needed to see.  _

_ "You doing ok there, Steven?" _

_ He forgot about Lapis being right there and It took him a little more time to register that she was holding his hand. _

_ "Yeah, I'm fine..Just remembered  I have to go home."  _

_ She had a look of concern and disappointment on her face. "Not even gonna say hi to the rest of the crew..or Connie...She misses you, ya know." _

_ Steven gave a sheepish smile before he placed the hood of his forest vest over his head. "Everyone's having a good time. Besides I already came and did what I wanted to do, So have fun for me Laps...tell no one I came, yeah?"  _

_ Steven gave Connie one last look and could have sworn she caught him just for a second, before turning around and heading towards the basement door. Never knowing that the birthday girl eyes caught the familiar green of his vest and froze her in place. _

_ He got to the corner of Connies’ block when he let loose a groan of annoyance. ‘She was right there! A few steps  and what do I do. Not a thing.I just watch her, like I’m her Ex or something like that…’ He released a jerring chuckle at the thought. ‘Ludicrous. We’re close and admittedly, we flirt with each other..but that’s our normalized routine. There’s never been anything more than adulation for each other. Doesn't mean I want to be with her..I do but not in a relationship..why does that feel like a lie?...not that it matters since she seems to be happy with him..I should be happy for that...So why do I want to punch the world in the face right now?' _

_ Steven was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even acknowledge  someone calling him until he was tapped upside his head. He turned in surprise  to see a posting Lapis lazuli with a small pout on her face and knuckles on her hips.  _

_ "Sheesh, wanna come back down to earth,bud."  _

_ "Lapis? What are you doing here, thought you were still at the party." _

_ Lapis shrugged lazily "Party's starting to wind down, you came late. Besides wanted to see if I can catch up with ya, unless you wanna be alone." _

_ Steven groaned mutely before taking a look at Lapis. Bundled up in a slim hoodie jacket and was looking away but still kept him in her peripheral waiting for his answer patiently. It was cute to him and at the same time confounding since she never was a withdrawn person with him. That being said maybe having another pair of ears could be useful. _

_ "Well now, who would turn down a request like that? Allow me to walk you home, Little Lappie." _

_ Her growl brought a small grin to his face. "Oh shut up and let's go."  _

_ The two walked in a silent comfort, Steven still trying to organize his thoughts. unaware of Lapis looking up at him with a bit of admiration.. _

_ "Hey Lapis, what do you think of Connie and Jeff?" _

_ He turned to his friend and was quite surprised to see the deadpanned look on her face.  _

_ She sighed. "What you want me to say, man? He's horrible, she deserves better? What?" _

_ "Is he?" _

_ Lapis scoffed at the slight bit of hope in his voice "No..He's not and you should feel bad for hoping he was." _

_ Steven looked down with a bit of shame. "Excuse me for trying to look out for my friend." _

_ Lapis muttered something under her breath before turning to Steven. " Connie's a big girl and a tough one. She's capable of making her own decisions." _

_ "I know that." _

_ "Then why are you so hung up over it?"  _

_ Steven shrugged. "I don't know..Maybe because she didn't tell me about it. I mean she doesn't have to, that's her business-" _

_ Lapis interrupted teen by placing a finger on his lips. "Stop..You heard what you said..HER BUSINESS, not YOURS business. She is free to have business that doesn't involve us or you." _

_ Steven gently moved the finger away and glared." Easy for you to say, you met the guy." _

_ "Really, you could've met Jeff with the rest of us if you came earlier aaaand…..you’d have your own opinion of him. Literally, they were a few steps away." _

_ The boy kissed his teeth before breathing heavy out of his nose. "I noticed, they seemed like they were vibing" _

_ Lapis waved her hand "Maybe..But why does that bother you, shouldn't you be happy for her?" _

_ "I-I am..?" _

_ Lapis pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a frustrated breath. "Ok can we get off this subject." _

_ Steven gave an apologetic smile and raised his hands "Sorry, sorry..I've been rude, talking about one girl while walking another home.." _

_ Lapis nodded as she golden her arms. "I agree. Especially when they're as sought after as I."  _

_ "True enough, not a lot of people get to walk with a beauty at night."  _

_ Even though she knew his comment was in jest, Lapis couldn’t help the inner warmth his words gave her. She chuckled a bit before latching on to Steven's left arm, leaning in so he wouldn't see the smile on her face. "Glad you realized..You still gotta make it up to me, though" _

_ Steven felt a little red and out of place over the gesture, but excused it as a friendly tease. "Ok lapis, how can I make it up to you." _

_ His jovia voice made Lapis heart skip. Though she couldn't really enjoy it as her stomach started to rumble. _

_ "Food?" _

_ "Obviously, and I'm not buying." _

_ "Of course..Fish stew pizza ok?" _

_ "Not really the classiest of date spots, but it'll do.” _

_ Steven arched an eyebrow  “we’re on a date now?” _

_ Lapis grip on him become slightly tense as she looked the other way. “W-Well..a friendly date-” _

_ “And i’m not even in my best, while you’re dressed to kill. How lucky am I, huh?” Steven shot the bluenette a cheshires’ grin, who despite trying to look away soon found herself mimicking the grin.  _

_ “Yeah, yeah. out of my face, charmer.”  Lapis pushed him to her side. The two walked in a comfortable silent pace, engaging in small talk about nothing important, basically tv,Tube-tube,movies, the usual teenage stuff. They arrived at Fish stew within fifteen minutes and took a seat near the window. It was an empty with only their friend Kiki and her grandma Gunka at the register. Music was playing off a small radio, a light rock tune, the smell of fresh pizza encompassing restaurant and the lights were not overly bright. Steven stretched as he relaxed, unaware of Lapis fond, almost dream like smile.  _

_ “So what you in the mood for Laps.” _

_ Lapis blinked in surprise at the sound of his voice awakening her from her thoughts. “What now?” _

_ “Heh I said what do you want to eat?” _

_ Lapis pouted slightly before brushing the back of her hair, her face gaining a bit of heat. “Oh anything fine, No preference.” _

_ “Ok..” With a smile on his face Steve stood up and pointed towards the jamaican girl.” Kiki, fix the custom with a Durian soda aaanndd…”  _

_ “Root beer.” _

_ “And a Root beer, both large!” _

_ Kiki arched an eyebrow with a smile before giving a thumbs up. Steven sat down with a confident smirk. “See that. Pull.” _

_ “Pull, huh? ” Lapised chuckled a bit at his antics. _

_ “You laugh but I have you know. you’re sitting with the biggest dog in the parlor.”Steven rubbed his chin with a sly grin, doing his best imitation of a mob boss. _

_ “Oh my, didn’t know you were such a boss.” Lapis bit her lip to keep from laughing..and because she thought it was kind of attractive. _

_ “Well, gotta keep it on the low. Don’t wanna be caught slippin’.” _

_ Lapis side-eyed him for a moment before letting lose a titter which slowly turned to a hearty laugh. Steven couldn’t help but feel a bit of pride making her laugh. _

_ “So..What’s up Lapis? We haven’t real talk in a few.” _

_ Lapis shrugged “Nothing really, Stevie. Outside of school and council work, not much. Finally saw “Into the Hybrid-verse”. _

_ Steven gave a false cough “Late.” _

_ La[pis rolled her eyes very vividly, causing steven to simper teasingly “Not everyone likes going to the theater Steven..” _

_ “Buuuut.” _

_ Lapis didn’t say anything at first before an excited smile took over her features. “I should’ve brought my ass to the theater. That..that..That was the best Crystal Gem movie! Period.” _

_ Steven gave a light hearted point toward his ‘date’, as he tried to hold in factitious tears. “You haven’t lied yet, lappy. That’s my movie of the year, right there.” _

_ “”Oh, yeah, it had it all. The story was intriguing, funny, sad and inspirational. The animation was crazy fluid, intricate, and stylish like the comic it came from.” _

_ “Yes! The music though.. The music of the whole thing, from the scores during fights and chase scenes to the actual OST. Uggh..Beautifully fitted for the movie.. “ _

_ Lapis gave a small chortle at his excitement. “I imagine you downloaded the OST as soon as the movie was over.” _

_ Steven turned cherry red as he looked away “Before actually.” _

_ Lapis howled with laughter after hearing “OH MY STARS, YOU MUSIC FEIND!” _

_ “Have you heard ‘Yo! Sup Danger’, Desert flower, ILLUMINATE! Come on, you know I was hooked.” _

_ It was three minutes into his praise of the soundtrack, scores and arrangements of the film when he noticed Lapis wasn’t really talking, but just watching with a small smile on her face. He chuckled bashfully as he scratched the back of his head. _

_ “Sorry ..You know me when it comes to music.” _

_ Lapis shook her before she leaned back and stretched. “Don’t hold yourself back on my account, besides..”  She laid her head down on the table. “You’re adorable when you get excited.” _

_ Steven couldn’t help the red on his face or even the quick raise of his pulse or even the skip of his heart. Her gaze, tone, and grin was filled with something foreign and familiar to him...Foreign cause it was coming from Lapis…Familiar cause Steven was used to giving and receiving them... _

_ from Connie. _

_" **Well, either my imagination is fooling me and it’s just friendly banter, or this “date” just had an unprecedented development...'**_

__

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date continues and things get a little more personal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always Please Read and Review, Creative criticism is your friend

_“Hey, you ok there Steven...looking kind of spacey and red. Not getting ill on me now, are ya?”_

_Steven shot her a sly grin.'“What? You know I only get sick once a year...Any other time I'm as sturdy as diamond. “_

_Lapis hummed before leaning over the table and closer to Steven. “So what’s with the red face then?”_

_“Nothing up, just red cause I’m red.”_

_She squinted her eyes as an impish smirk came. “Don’t tell me It’s because of my comment. What did I shake your heart?”_

_“Oh please.”_ _inside Steven relaxed a bit at the teasing tone. **' Just my imagination after all.'** _

_“So why are you blushing then.”_

_Steven shook his head and smirked coyly, leaning closer a bit. “ Just thinking, how nice you look in the light is all.”_

_Steven watched with an arched eyebrow as Lapis avoid to look his way directly as she sat back to her seat, a shy grin on her face. “You shouldn’t say things like that, if ya don’t mean it.”_

_“Who say I don’t mean it?”_

_He saw her cheeks glowed a bit. “..Charmer.”_

_“Just speaking facts”_

_Lapis looked up at Steven from her upper peripheral. “Oh-Oh really?“_

_Steven nodded. “It’s public opinion that the four of the Student Council are attractive..to put it lightly.”_

_Lapis she rolled her eyes; her face a bit red with embarrassment as she leaned back into her chair. “You’re a punk.”_

_Steven laughed at the statement making her pout even more. “Was my answer wrong?”_

_“Oh just...Forget it.”_

_Steven kissed his teeth lightly. “Don’t be mad at me, Lappy. Didn’t you say I was adorable?“_

_Steven folded his hands and blinked his eyes to give the ‘action’ of flashing his eyelashes which got a little smile from his friend._

_“Oh stop it.”_

_Steven stuck his bottom lip out forward and tilted his head to the side giving her a puppy dog pout. “Not until you forgive me.”_

_Lapis moaned in both annoyance and amusement before nodding with her hands up. "Fine, I forgive you, just stop with all the faces...It's a strange combo of horrifying and hilarious."_

_Steven was about to respond when Kiki placed large there two drinks and 18 inch pizza between the two. Triple cheese, pepperoni, hot dog slices, tomato, chicken, red peppers, lemon and plops of durian throughout. Lapis looked a bit intimidated at the pizza,  while Steven was nearly salivating at its smell and appearance._

_"There you go, two large drinks and a Converse custom."_

_The two shot the waitress a grateful smile, before Steven spoke. "Thank you Kiki, you can put this on my tab."_

_Kiki gave slight smile that didn't reach the mischievous glint in her eyes." No problem...So...Not to be Jenny, but I'm a bit surprised to see you two here."_

_Lapis didn't say anything as she took a bite of the pizza finding quite good, if a bit overloaded. Steven on the other hand arched an eyebrow mid bite._

_"What?"_

_"Just saying, thought you'd still be celebrating Connie's birthday, with everyone else."_

_Steven sighed and his eyes were a bit downcast. "Yeah, we did, but-"_

_"It was boring. So we decided to leave and do our own thing.."_

_Kiki and Steven looked at lapis who was looking out the window. She gave them a side look but didn't say anything else._

_Kiki arched an eyebrow and gave Steven a bemused_ _smile. "Really?"_

_"It's-It's not what you th-"_

_"We're on a date."_

_Steven breath got caught in his throat at the claim. He turned his eyes to Kiki; who was looking quite surprised herself, before looking at Lapis, who was unbothered by Kiki. She kept looking at him from the side...making those feelings stir up again. This time more foreign than familiar. It made him a bit uncertain that they were on the same page._

_Kiki looked back and forth between the two and even the pizza, before shaking her head with a smile. "Well I am gonna leave you two it. Enjoy yourselves." That's when Kiki turned an gave Steven a strain smile hidden from Lapis. "And the pizza."_

_Steven chuckle tensely as Kiki gave them both one last smile and headed back to the counter. Taking a bite out of his pizza, he looked to Lapis,  who was on her third slice and still facing the window deep in thought. The two ate in relatively comfortable silence as thoughts ran through Steven head._

**_'The heck was all that about? Why would she say it like that to Kiki, like we're on a actual date. I mean, yeah we said it was, but it was in jest, right? We're just hanging out as friends. Also so what with the cold statement and defensive tone about Connie's party?She seemed to be having fun when I arrived..'_**

_A small smile appeared as his thoughts shifted. **'Though on the subject of the party.**.. **Wonder if Connie got to my present yet?**  _ **_She did look like she was enjoying herself...and she was really wearing that outfit..'_ **

_"So sexy."_

_"hmm?"_

_Steven shook his head with Lapis was staring at him with slightly amused, slightly judging. By the look of her blue eyes he could tell she had an idea of what or who he was thinking about._

_"Sorry. I shouldn't have said that."_

_Steven was caught off guard at Lapis words. He waved her off with a grin._

_"Naw, It's alright. We did said it was a friendly date, right?"_

_Lapis rubbed her arm a little before speaking "Yeah. A date as friends."_

_Steven nodded as he took another slice. Just as he was about to bite Lapis spoke._

_"So...Is this something you'd usually do with Connie?"_

_Steven froze, his teeth gently touching his slice as he looked at waiting Lapis. He cleared his throat "What do you mean?"_

_"Do you and Connie usually go on hangout like these...Or are they real dates."_

_Steven sat quietly, eating his slice. With a lick of his lip he looked towards Lapis. "We have our outings."_

_Lapis didn't say anything but found her slice much more compelling than Steven._

_"Is this pizza a result of one of your outings?"_

_"Is it that oblivious?"_

_Lapis scoffed. "I guess so."_

_Steven took a close look at the swimmer; she was so withdrawn now, a complete one-eighty than earlier. though he couldn't help the smirk on his face as he observed her. It gave him a reminiscent feeling._

_"What's on your mind? Thinking about the birthday girl?"_

_Steven gave her a gaze and allowed himself a smirk at her cool demeanor._

_"Actually, the way you look reminds me of the day we met."_

_Lapis faced him and gave a relaxed smirk._

_"Sheesh, you still remember that day."_

_"Of course, It's a very important day for me. I met you, my beach summer fun buddy, right?"_

_Lapis dipped her head low. "Bringing out the old nickname, you're either feeling guilty or you want something."_

_"Well, I would like you to enjoy this time with me, But other than that.. it just your demeanor and lone disposition that brought it to the forefront. Except  you had water dripping of you and hair clinging to ya."_

_Lapis threw a piece of pepperoni at her cohort who caught it in his mouth, a smug smile on his lips.. Steven watched as she peeked her head up to look at him.  "Oh shut up."_

_"Cute."_

_"Stop."_

_"Just like the day I met you."_

_"I was such a bitch to you and the others.."_

_Steven eyes sadden and his smiled dropped a bit. "You weren't the most forthcoming person.. but you weren't a bitch. Rough around the edges, yeah but not a bitch."_

_"I caused arguments with everyone...Hell even me and Ms. Perfect got into it a couple of times."_

_"Ms. Perfect huh?" Steven remembered...Lapis of the past did cause a bit of disturbance within the group. Despite her appearance  as a lone wolf, she was really just shy and socially awkward. Which led to her being abrasive, dismissive, and even confrontational at times with the others._ _The Diamond crusted bond she now had with those them, wasn't easy to forge, but she seemed to really clash with Jasper and Connie. 'Ms. Perfect was her nickname for the latter at that._

_Her and Jasper just didn't get along at first. Clash of personalities that usually erupted fiery rage that on more than one occasion nearly became physical, but usually eased off quickly only to start again._

_When Lapis and Connie went at, as rare as it was, those were some cold, emotionless tear-down of each other characters. Aiming at insecurities, faults, mistakes, nothing was off limits, and it all spewed from Connie patience for Lapis attitude running thin. Then one day it just stopped. Whatever happened to change the relationship between those three, it did for the better. He did remember seeing a group of kids from school avoid those three like the plague all through 6th and 8th grade._

_"What happened that day between you three.. How you squashed the beef?"_

_Lapis shrugged her shoulders and turn skyward. "They helped me out when I needed it. That's all I am gonna say. That's between us."_

_"Does it have something to do with Hessonite and her group being wary of you three in middle school._

_Lapis gave a dark chuckle towards her friend  "Maybe."_

_Steven could only shook his head._ _"You know..You never argued with me like you did with the others. Why is that?"_

_lapis shrugged. "Cutie walks up to you with no alternative intentions, but to be your friend. Kind of hard to say no after a few days of pestering."_

_"I'm a pest now, huh. Well at least I'm cute."_

_lapis rolled her eyes "objectively."_

_"Pssh.. You think I'm cute, you know it.."_

_She flashed him a faux smile. "Adorable."_

_"So are you, especially when you smile lappy."_

_Her groan cause Steven to feel off._

_"You have to stop saying things like that to me...Might give me false hope."_

_She spoke low and it was for herself. .but Steven picked up the mutter clearly. He was about to speak when Lapis beat him to it._

_"Have you ever considered seriously dating one of us?"_

_It felt like a bomb went off in Stevens chest._ **_‘This is gonna end up badly.’_ **


End file.
